prettyrhythmdearmyfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Ageha
Mia Ageha (上葉みあ; Ageha Mia) is the main character of Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Personality Mia is a hyper-active girl and puts in all her attention into defeating Aira. She calls Penguin-sensei, Pen-chan-sensei, however, she has never gave nicknames to any other characters. Along with the thought that the future cannot be seen and anything could happen, Mia puts her goals in front of everything else and will go through many lengths to achieve it, no matter which goal. Because of this, Mia's attitude towards her dream impresses the people around her. Other than her attitude towards her goals, Mia is also very loyal to her friends and puts them in front of herself. An example could be when even though she had the chance to vote for herself in order to stand on stage, she instead, voted for Reina, Karin and Ayami showing her respect for their talents.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 3 Appearance Mia has long, wavy, dark purple hair and sharp, purple eyes. She ties a small purple bun onto the left side of her hair and usually wears pink or red outfits. Colorful stars in her eyes are visible when she says or does something impressive. 'Attires' Relationships Romance= Though Mia admires Jun, she currently has a crush on his alter ego, the mysterious Prism Ace who always comes to explain things clearly to her. Though she is not embarrassed to express her feelings for him, she has attempted more than once to confess to him, but failed. Mia is the only one who is not aware that Prism Ace is actually Jun. |-| Friendship= Ever since Mia met Reina, she has been dragging her everywhere along with her adventures, but Reina had to stop Mia from going too far. Reina at first, disliked Mia for a while, especially when she thought Mia didn't trust her abilities and left her alone. During that time, Mia started to feel lonely and even gave them candy to make up with them, but it didn't work. Even so, Mia stayed supportive of her and gave her a Fan Call when she didn't have any and their friendship grew closer. Karin, unlike Reina, is able to let all of Mia's actions pass by. When Mia first met Karin, she was amazed at her dance, but she wasn't impressed with the feelings Karin had as the center of their next Prism Show. Because of that, Mia became straight with her and left Karin's positive attitude feeling down, but still meant what she meant. When Karin performed Act Trying, Mia finally accepted her as the center of their Prism Shows. |-| Plot COSMOs Mia is the leader of the new, shuffled group, Cosmos. The name is formed using the C for Chae Kyung, the S for So Min and the M for Mia. They had no problem sorting out the lyrics for their new songs unlike the other teams. But it took them a long time to figure out their team name. Because of this, they were the last team to have a debut. But their inspiration came from a girl called Yumemi who wanted to express her dreams. References Category:Characters Category:Prizmmy☆